marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 100
* ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Brentano Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** ** *** * ** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Cry... Vengeance! | Writer2_1 = Chris Claremont | Writer2_2 = John Byrne | Penciler2_1 = John Byrne | Inker2_1 = Bob McLeod | Colourist2_1 = Robbie Carosella | Letterer2_1 = Annette Kawecki | Editor2_1 = Denny O'Neil | Synopsis2 = While walking the streets of New York City, Ororo Munroe -- the mutant known as Storm -- is clipped by a bullet fired by a rooftop sniper. Changing into her costume, Storm summons a lightning storm and incapacitates her attacker. She recognizes the man's accent as being South African, but when she demands answers, the shooter refuses to tell her who hired him to kill her and why. The mutant then unleashes the full fury of the elements on the man and he eventually cracks, telling her that the man who hired him is Andreas de Ruyter. This name is familiar to Storm, and it reminds her of her trek across Africa when she was only twelve years old. She recalls how when she reached Ethiopia, she happened upon some white men swarming a black youth. Using her powers, Ororo came to the young man's aid. That's when Andreas made his presence known. He explains that the boy is T'Challa, the prince of Wakanda and that he intends to capture the boy and bring him back to South Africa. T'Challa struck Andreas, but when the white man pulled a gun, Storm blasts it with a bolt of lightning. Storm then grabbed T'Challa and flew away. With her recollection now over, Storm pays a visit to the Embassy of Wakanda where she seeks an audience with T'Challa, now the king of Wakanda as well as the costumed hero known as the Black Panther. After exchanging pleasantries, Storm tells him about Andreas de Ruyter and the pair decide to investigate things further. Checking his computer files, the Black Panther learns that de Ruyter changed his violent ways and lived a normal career in politics until he was forced to retire and dropped out of sight. Using his resources as an Avenger, the Black Panther manages to track down where Andreas is working now. The pair then breaks into his mansion, incapacitating the guards to get in. Once the enter Andrea's bedroom they are attacked by a robot that is being controlled by de Ruyter. The pair easily dispatches the robot and find Andreas dead in his room. Upon further examination, they learn that he was mentally linked with the robot, and when it was deactivated he was killed instantly. Soon the authorities are called and the scene locked down, the Panther and Storm bid each other farewell. When T'Challa tries to tell her his feelings for Storm, she also admits she has some as well, but tells him that the opportunity has long since past, and leaves. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Hudson * * * * (as Achmed El-Gíbar) Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** * ** ** | Notes = Continuity Notes And Introducing -- Karma! She Possesses People! * The Invisible Girl recounts how Spider-Man recently helped her rescue her son Franklin from kidnappers. That happened in . * References to the Coy family being involved in the Vietnam War should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Cry Vengeance * The flashback in this story is set during the time that South Africa was an aparthied nation. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: And Introducing -- Karma! She Possesses People! * Cry Vengeance * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Grand Comics Database http://www.comics.org/series/2056/covers/ * http://www.samruby.com/MtuB/marvelteamup100.htm * http://www.comicvine.com/marvel-team-up-the-reason-is-karma-cry-vengeance/37-20866/ }}